


【火影】咬唇（宁天）

by mika233



Series: 【杂】我和我们的女孩 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, 宁天 - Relationship
Series: 【杂】我和我们的女孩 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840048
Kudos: 2





	【火影】咬唇（宁天）

01

敌人如潮水般涌来，忍者大军以血肉之躯对抗不死傀儡，体力迅速消耗，而当对面站着的是被秽土转生出来的故友先贤时，又要承受亲手将他们拍散在空中的疼痛，身心都在遭受一次次重创，但这一切似乎永无止息，敌进我不退，不死不休。

早已不见阳光，乌云蔽日，雷声滚滚，一道闪电劈裂天空，大雨夹杂冰雹倾盆而下，天天长舒口气调整呼吸，俯身收回苦无，来不及细查又飞速掷向下一个敌人。

右眼皮疯狂跳动，心脏忽的收紧，盲目的疼，天天自言自语：“不祥之兆？”敏锐地转身躲过一排飞来的暗器，有惊无险，失笑道，“切，根本没事嘛！”乐观地将此归因于低气压带来的不适。

02

但是日向宁次死了。

03

他们无数次并肩作战，默契到心有灵犀，可他一声不吭，隔着纷飞战火，选择弃他们而去。

——“我绝不会原谅你。”

骗子。

04

大战前夕的天却是风和日丽，完成任务的日向宁次回到木叶，看见天天挥着手向他奔来，逆着光有些瞧不清姑娘面貌，倒是莫名看见汗水顺着她的发际线流下，挂在下巴、发梢又被甩落，像童话里的水晶，映得她的笑容格外灿烂。

“最后一批平民已经全部撤入安全区。”天天说话时带着微喘，“小李和凯老师在一起，我们也快过去吧。”

宁次忽然惊醒，原来只是一时迷幻，预警广播响彻木叶上空，风和日丽却如何能暂缓一触即发的战事？

“走吧。”宁次紧了紧护额，与天天一道列队，聆听那足够使人激昂振奋的宣讲，随后便被分入以日向一族为首的铁甲小队，做为“最强防御”，他们的任务是守护木叶核心，是所谓最后的壁垒。

“为什么啊！”小李不由嚷嚷起来，又在一众眼刀下无奈闭了嘴，只得小声嘟囔，“为什么要把宁次和我们分开啊……”

凯老师拍拍小李肩头：“分别都是为了重聚啊。”

天天抬头看天，阳光刺得眼睛疼，再回首见宁次亦是有些模糊了，感慨自己也总是免不了被这凝重的氛围影响，她揉揉酸涩的眼睛，露出一如往日的笑容：“完成任务以后约烤肉啊！”

“好啊！”宁次爽快地应下，他是他们的天才，理应战无不胜，这次也一样，况且除去大义苍生，他也有属于自己的不能输的理由——像无数老故事里写的，他望向她，她瞬间绯红了双颊。

05

像无数老故事里写的，奔赴前线的男子并没有归家，只留痴心的姑娘独自守着过期的诺言，岁岁年年无了期。

06

战争结束，当然是正义必胜。

天天回到残破的家中，认真为自己裹好伤。

打开水龙头，竟然没坏，从残垣中翻出被挤压变型的水壶，装水，嘿，不漏。又找了些废纸断木，生火烧水。

否极泰来，最坏的时候已经过去，好事总会慢慢到来的，天天这样想着，笑容渐渐绽放在这张伤痕遍布的脸上。

07

广播里一遍遍诵读着战后重建事宜，讣告贴满公示栏，天天咬了下唇，继续向前走，今天是他的葬礼，不，确切的说是所有牺牲者的葬礼，日向宁次是英雄，后缀却得加个“之一”，他的名字被写在讣告上，只是长长名单中的一个，连个个人事迹都没有。

“凭什么啊。”天天难得觉得自己小心眼，又恨恨地咬了下唇，一怒之下便转身奔向了别处，任由小李掺着凯老师磕磕绊绊地喊她，偏偏不肯回头。

苦无、手里剑扎满稻草人，她想念那个气定神闲坐在稻草人前的少年，她只是在广播里听到他的死讯，她只是在讣告上看到他的名字，但是她没亲眼见到，所以她不愿相信，她从来不信，日向宁次会如此轻易死去，那是她的天才啊。

08

PTSD来得汹涌而反复，走得痛苦而漫长。

那时你想对我说什么呢？

09

和平年代的武器馆注定没什么生意，可天天不听劝，拿出所有积蓄盘下一家自己来做老板娘，开张那天倒是有许多朋友来祝贺，天天捧着花和小李他们笑闹：“总算还给面子，全场八折啊！”

铺子被改造成了前店后家，中间还有个院子，天天费了好大功夫移了一株古树进来，她温了一壶酒，利落翻身到一高杈上坐下，月光树影中缓缓走出一人，翩翩少年，虽是白眼，却迥然有神，接过天天手里的酒杯，轻轻晃动着，月在杯中，她在月上。

10

十尾神树已然枯萎，却仍是巨大且骇人。

路人避之不及。

遥远深处忽有微光闪动，巨树中心包裹着一个人，用神树最后的查克拉维持着生命。

天天强忍着泪水，仿佛过了千千万万年，她没有放弃，他也没有，而此刻，她终于找到了他。

小李玩笑着称宁次为“辉夜姬”，随后和凯老师抱在一起哭得惊天动地。

11

小李一如既往大嗓门，仰着脖子喊：“天天别磨蹭啦！把宁次叫下来吃蛋糕！”

“许个愿吧。”

宁次看着天天：“余生，请你指教。”

12

天天红着脸笑了。

==完==


End file.
